Maximum Ride: Concrete Angel
by maximumrideaddict
Summary: Songfic! First one! Max remembers a girl from her past. Rated T for... death? PLEASE READ NOTICE AT END. THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. This is a songfic that jumped into my mind all of a sudden. Don't ya' just love it when that happens? Well, I don't know if it's any good, but I hope it is. The song is "Concrete Angel", one of my favorite songs. _Italics_ is the song and **bold** is the past/present. The past events will be in past tense and the present events will be in present tense. Onto the songfic! -Max

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is James Patterson's. "Concrete Angel" is Martina McBride's.

Claimer: The idea for this songfic is mine.

* * *

**I remember this girl from the School, back when I was six. She was eight. I had always looked up to her.**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

**She had wings and powers like us. We were alike, genetically.**

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

**She was tough, even more than I am now. It was hard to get her to do what she was told. The pain she faced was at least double of mine.**

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

**She took out more and more Erasers every day. She was getting stronger all the time. The Whitecoats hated her for that. **

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

**She never went without a fight. She would always struggle and argue. Her body was always covered in bruises, cuts, and blood.**

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

**They thought she was a mistake, but they don't say a word, in fear. Who knew if the Director would agree?**

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

**This girl was extremely stoic. She was better at hiding things then Fang.**

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

**She knew they were going to kill her. She remained strong, nonetheless.**

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

**She'd tell me this sometimes at night, after an excruciatingly painful day, once the others were fast asleep. I agreed with her much of the time. Still, she never gave in. she fought for the same reasons I did.**

_Through the wind and the rain_

**My hair flapped wildly in a storm, eight years later.**

_She stands hard as a stone_

**I look down on her small grave.**

_In a world that she can't rise above_

**To rise above, she'd have to have been free. She never got the chance. Not like we did.**

_But her dreams give her wings_

**She's the reason I fought so hard for freedom. Her dreams inspired me. Once she left, I fought as hard as she did.**

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

**I know that wherever she is, she's flying and finally free.**

_Concrete angel_

**Never to suffer again…**

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

**The scream was terrifying. I cried softly. I knew it was that girl's.**

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

**Some Whitecoats froze after placing Iggy in a cage. The blood-curling scream scared us all. The Whitecoats shook it off and left, though. They were used to… Retiring kids.**

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

**What a crummy life she led. If only she had been able to be free…**

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

**We knew she was dead. I cried for my friend. Iggy and Fang did, too.**

_Through the wind and the rain_

**I feel a tear fall down my cheek as Fang hands me a bouquet of flowers to place on the grave.**

_She stands hard as a stone_

**I'm shaking, tears falling freely down my face. **

_In a world that she can't rise above_

**I want to change that, for future experiments, like us. No one should die like this again.**

_But her dreams give her wings_

**I hear the others land near me. We're all here, wishing that our friend was, too.**

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

**She's in a better place, though. One where she's actually loved.**

_Concrete angel_

**Never to feel pain again…**

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

**And now I, at fourteen, stand in front of the grave we made for her.**

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

**The statue was Fang's idea. The girl was a true angel, at least to us.**

_A name is written on a polished rock_

**I place the flowers at the base of the stone and look to the skies. "You were the true Maximum. I'm sorry they took you so soon. You never gave up and fought harder than we did. Thank you for giving me the strength to do that."**

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

**One that the world didn't know to begin with. A broken heart that was supposed to lead a normal life, taken away by evil scientists.**

_Through the wind and the rain_

**The Flock snaps out their wings. It's time to move on.**

_She stands hard as a stone_

**The girl can't come, she never will.**

_In a world that she can't rise above_

**Fang looks down at me. The Flock is hovering in the air. "Let's go, Max."**

_But her dreams give her wings_

**I open my wings, and jump into the sky.**

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

**I take one last look at the grave. Something catches my eyes.**

_Concrete angel_

**My friend from years ago, flies towards me, a grin on her face, a beautiful white dress flapping wildly in the storm. She gives me one last hug, and flies into the non-existent sun. With renewed strength, I fly over to the Flock, and we leave the grave of an true angel. A now concrete angel.**

* * *

I hoped y'all liked it. If ya' want to hear the song, go to youtube and type in "Concrete Angel". It's such a sad song, but a good one, and I hope I didn't butcher it with the storyline! Review and tell me what ya' think. -Max


	2. NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE

To anyone interested in reading my stories:

I have a new account and pen name.

krisuvial is my new account.

In one week I will be deleating everything off my maximumrideaddict account.

I will be putting my stories up on my new account, edited and basically made better.

Thank you for continuing to read my stories!

And I will actually follow through this time!

Feel free to PM me with ideas and/or comments.

Have a great week!

-Krisuvial, aka Max-


End file.
